plot bunnies
by Warriors Will
Summary: plot bunnies to good homes almost stories where I am stuck about a foot from anything interesting. I leave them to be adopted.
1. avatar the last airbender

I looked over at the dark waters that the seamonster emerged from. It came and went so fast I didn't have time to block the tooth that injected it's venom into my flesh. The serpent left me alone after that. I don't know why he just left.

Suddenly a bright glowing light appeared before me. I had to sheild my eyes it was so bright when the light faded I removed my arm from infront of my face. Looking I was surprised at what I saw it was my mother floating there her coloring seemed off through she was glowing and floating not to mention she had strange waving markings on her face. but there was no doubt this was my mother. She smiled sadly at me. "It is time Zuko to make your journey."

"What journey? I'm not in any condition to travel." She just smiled and took my hand. And I felt weightless complete I didn't feel pain like the venom vanished.

"It's time for you to join our kind Zuko we must introduce you to everyone." I smile at mother though confused at what she was saying.

"What do you mean our kind? Aren't we fire benders? Where are we going?"

"All your questions will be answered in time my son." And with that she tugged my arm and we both glided away from the cliff.

* * *

I returned to the cliff side feeling light headed and weak. I saw my dead body beneath my feet. I kicked it over the side of the cliff feeding the serpent that killed me. Turns out I was a natural born spirit who was destined to die early so that my spirit is free from the flesh of imprisonment. I can still walk the earth and materialize I can even disguise myself to look like my old self. I had lightning and water drops for markings now. But I chose not to. Instead I decided and grow out my hair to mid back turning it silver and blue tied up in a ponytail. I made my chin narrower my eyes wider and my eyes turned luminous blue. I made myself taller to my build slimer. I changed my clothes from green earth kingdom peasant clothes to a blue gi and pants with black leather boots covered by sweeping blue robes with silver trim. My currently pale skin gained a slight tint of blue to it. To all I'd look like a water spirit but in actuality I was my name sake the blue spirit. Like I was during the time of freeing the Avatar. I adopted the name permanently now. Lastly I became visible.

I began walking but before I left I placed a scroll on the rocks where I died for my uncle saying I'm going my own way for awhile but not to worry I'll be alright. I began walking towards the nearest town prepared to start my quest. On the way there I bumped into a group of 3 kids. One had straw sticking out of his mouth another had 3 painted marks on each of her cheeks, and the tallest one had this big shady hat and a bow straped to his back. "Hello children of men what are your names?"

They seemed confused, I sighed and focused on my inner well of knowledge. "Well you must be the freedom fighters I've heard so much about. Well the blue spirit is here to make sure your journey to change go smoothly." When they still didn't talk I sighed, "Names?"

This seems to get them to talk. The one in the middle came forth the one with the straw hangin out of his mouth which he promptly dropped. "I'm Jet this is smellerbee" He pointed to the smudge faced girl to his right, "and this is longshot." He gestured to the tall archer kid to his left, who nodded at me.

I smiled. "don't you know your supposed to bow to royalty, I'm the prince of the spirit world afterall." This made them bow deeply to me in a quick hurry causing jet to stumble over himself. I couldn't help it I chuckled. "Well your a keeper Jet, I might just kidnap you and bring you to spirit world with me." I could tell he was blushing. And I continued to chuckle. I turned and began to continue on my way to the city. "If you want me to help you, you must follow me now I won't allow for delays in my plans just for a bunch of kids."

I left for the city hearing their footsteps follow me. I smirked and with a snap of my fingers their cloths changed to a more rich and expensive fabric so there would be no doubt they were with me didn't change the styles though. Other than the clothes Smellerbee will find her hair much longer as suitable for a lady and those ridiculous smudges would be washed off. By the shriek from smellerbee I knew she didn't like the changes. I laughed at her expense all the way to town.

* * *

Once we arrived in town I noticed the people kept on staring at me and my companions. I chuckled of coarse they stared. Deciding to be reasonable to my companions I booked a room at the inn. The inn keeper was a scraggly old man with a greedy gleam in his eyes. "Hmmn 2 rooms at your finest please."

"Only 2?"

"Yes one with 2 beds." The girl nodded.

"that would be 35 silver peices." I nodded. handing over the money from within the folds of my clothes. I expected the price to be tripled do to me being rich looking at all.

"Don't be too greedy." I said smirking evilly and glaring at the old man who had practically no teeth. He seemed to shiver at my appearance. I held out my hand to the old man expecting for the keys to fall into my hand any second. "It will be the death of you." He dropped the keys into my hand quickly.

"Food and bathes comes with the rooms." He shivered. 'Much better' I thought. I handed the keys to the others. 'Acting wise and powerful can get tiring but it has it's perks.'

* * *

Chapter 2

Jet POV

I watched as the blue spirit left the building only to vanish out of sight as soon as he stepped out the door he was probably taking a trip to the spirit world. Like Katara said Aang has done before. I turned to look at smellerbee and longshot who was looking at me. "Okay so smellerbee gets a room of her own because she is the only girl me and longshot will share the double bedded room."

elsewhere

I smiled as I heard them talk looking around the town still invisible and definitely not solid. I saw a theif steal from a greedy shop owner I could tell he really needed the food so I didn't bother chasing after him. Instead I walked over to the store owner and placed the money for the bread he stole on the counter though no one could tell it was me that did it they would just think he paid for it. I walked in the direction I knew the man's home is. When I got there I didn't have to wait long for the man went right through me. "That's not very polite you go right through me and don't even apologize." I say calmly. I wait a second already knowing that I was invisible, "Oh dear no wonder you went right through me I forgot to turn myself visible." I become visible and solid much to the man's surprise. He bows low to me.

"Forgive me spirit." He said his family follows him to his position.

"Rise I am not here to hurt you but I couldn't help but notice you needed that bread you stole. I am the blue spirit, human."

"The fire nation has taken everything from my family, blue spirit."

"Your suffering shall cease." I pulled out a sack of gold peices and handed it to the man he seemed shocked. "I am a spirit from the fire nation I do not approve what my people have done to you. I am bringing about what should be right with a simple good deed. Use it wisely." I smiled as I left dissappearing into thin air. "Oh and I paid for the bread you stole."

When night came I perched up in the tree just outside the windows to the freedom fighters apartments. I closed my eyes but I did not go to sleep but I let the light of my actions settle around me. I wanted to be the spirit of justice and balance helping the avatar in his duties whenever possible.

* * *

Chapter 2

I look towards ba sing sa. The boat was approaching the wall. I had managed to glare the woman at the boatyards into submission when they refused to give the family new tickets when their stuff was stolen. When I saw the avatar. I noticed he was getting on the boat and not his bison. I appeared infront of him invisible to all others. "Avatar." I said in a whispery voice making sure to give off a light glow so that he would know that I am a spirit.

"Oh, Good day Mr. spirit." I nodded to him and gestured for him to follow me though I was annoyed that he called me Mr. Spirit I suppose things don't change. I walked over to the former freedom fighters. Masking Jet with chi and changing his clothes to airbending clothes before Aang could see him. I gestured in their direction. Aang gasped I barely stopped him from rushing over there. I opened my hand to reveal an airbending scroll and a firebending scroll in my hands. "Those people over there used to be non benders till I changed their chi to air bending you can't be the only air bender or there will be no balance in the world. I place their learning in your hands as well as these scrolls. Use them well I will return in ten days and those scrolls best be mastered by then because I am giving you 2 every 10 days you can not fall behind the Sozan's comet will soon be upon us and the fire nation will turn the earth kingdom to ash whether they win or not. Do you understand young Avatar." I said Kneeling before him. "The world's balance is in even greater risk than even you can imagine. While I do not like to put such burden on young minds this is a must. Please for the world master the elements as quickly as you can I can tell you now the solar eclipse will not work. do not put much stock in it. " I said and became mist before the Avatar's eyes I tapped the 3's foreheads giving them basic air bending knowledge and waved goodbye to them. "We shall meet again young airbenders." I looked at the sky as I landed on the wall of Ba sing sa looking out to the sky in wait of the Avatars bison.

* * *

I looked to the sky and found Appa. Flying up I appeared before him. and leashed him to me. I held out a bale of hay. "Come Appa your master awaits."


	2. 2 stories in one

Well I found a connection between the avengers, static shock, and the justice league. Seeming as wolverine knows Fury and he was on a tv show as a avenger. Well Spiderman visited Xavier mansion once and at the beginning of that series he mentioned superman. Well superman is with the justice league and static visited them once so in term they are all connected.

* * *

A young voice reverberated through the air. It had a sullen tone but with hints of happiness leaking in every now and again as if missing something that has been replaced not nearly well enough but replaced with something good nonetheless. Or maybe the person knows that it is going to be gone one day and he won't be able to have it back. Either way the voice is sullen yet happy but also echoey.

"This is my story" says the voice in a loud whisper. "Of when my world turned upside down how I saved everyone and everything. How I met ... the avengers. My new family. My now whole world. It all started with a goodbye..." The voice trails off as a blinding light fills up your vision and you cover your eyes. But when you uncover them you see yourself floating in the air above a young adult barely out of adolescence with messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead who was arguing with some elderly looking couple.

* * *

Harry POV

"I am 126 years old! I am not a child." I screamed at Ron and Hermione, my best friends since Hogwarts. But unlike me being the master of death they aged while I did not. I still looked like I did at the final battle except the scars. It didn't matter sometimes what I said they thought themselves wiser than me because they look older. They kept on trying to prevent me from leaving settle down with Ginny but that just disgusted me I want someone that won't look like she is over a 100 while I still look 18. No thank you Ginny wasn't a slut but even at her old age still liked her bedroom time with her currently dead husband. Everyone was going to die in a few years wizards rarely lived passed 130 years. It was only a matter of time I wasn't going to stick around to see my friends die ... it would have been too, painful. "I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do about it I'm tired of watching as you grow old and I stay the same."

"Where will you go eventually there will be someone who will notice you aren't aging Harry! What will you do then?" Shouted a furious Hermione.

"She's right you know you can't stay in one place for long. Your better off staying here where you belong."

"You know you guys are all that I have left. I'll be putting a glamour on to make me look 25. It should be enough to be able to do anything without saying your to old or to young. I'll even be using that spell that allows you to keep all the knowledge you see and hear for the hour before you cast the spell even if it is just a glimpse or it only registers as a low murmur you'll be able to tell what the words are when the hour is up and will be able to recall anything within that hour when you even want to with perfect memory."

"I haven't heard of such a spell, Harry." I smiled. Hermione had already read every book in existence dark and light in her pursuit of knowledge even Merlin's journal was found when she explored the ruins of king Arthur's castle when she looked through his library. It was hidden behind a magical door behind all the books. Opened right up when the books all fell on top of her when the bookshelf fell over.

"I made it myself. It's illustrandas memoriam" I smiled sadly I knew what Hermione was going to say but didn't want to hear it. I wasn't one for tearful goodbyes. "Goodbye." I said and with a spin of my heel I apparated everything disappearing swirling around me into a completely different picture. A picture of tall skyscrapers busy streets and the statue of liberty. New York city the city of dreams. Manhattan to be specific. _I already had my shrunken bottomless trunk With my half my fortune in it. I was richer than Tony Stark, Bruce Wayne, and Lex Luther combined. After I converted a quarter of the family fortune I wound up with $36,708,021,018,375,834.76. ... Yeah I cleaned out the treasury no doubt. My parents were the wealthiest purebloods in existence. My parents already had a mass of muggle and wizard businesses throughout the world. So my fortune is safe all I have to do is say I am Harry Xavier. The name my parents chose for the world of muggles. Xavier school of Higher learning isn't to far from New York city. Spiderman used to live there till he grew 4 arms then left town. It was then that Iron Man moved in AKA Tony Stark CEO of Stark Industries. Coarse I didn't know that , yet. I think I'll like it here I don't have to save anyone. It was there in New York that my destiny unfolded._

* * *

I looked around the mechanic shop I was looking to buy It was a little worn out but had the best reputation around. So long as I treated it like the previous owner I would keep it like that. Just as I was about to walk up to the owner to buy the place some guy in his mid thirties walked into the shop. He had chocolate brown hair, facial hair, nice masculine features but not too much so. He wasn't very muscular really. He was almost my dream guy. All he would need would be a nice muscular body. Did I mention I was gay ... no? oh well now you know. But the real reason he caught my attention was because I recognized him from the magazines. It was Tony Stark head of Stark Industries. I contemplated annoying him and thought what the heck. I gave a wolf whistle. Which immediately stilled him in his tracks I couldn't help but laugh at his face as I sauntered up to him. He seemed to be sputtering as he backed away from me. But I was to fast I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my weight on him. "Hello handsome, you are so close to my dream guy it isn't even funny." I leaned closer to his face smiled, "Please tell me your gay and the reason you were backing up is because your not used to being flirted to by men." I said pleadingly.

"Sorry, but no can do." He said seeming to gain his confidence as he tried to peel me off of him. I just sighed and let go.

"Oh well worth a shot." before smiling up at him. "I just wanted to tease you but there is no harm in asking. The name is Harry Xavier." I laughed. "I'm probably richer than you." I laughed.

"Never heard of you and I doubt it. So I suppose you aren't a gold digger." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"I hear in your latest magazine you are working on clean energy." I said casually.

"Why yes I am."

"I don't suppose that you would let me in on your energy secret so I can convert every single business and home I have to clean energy once your done that is."

"I don't think so it took me 5 billion just on the research and materials. And I haven't even tested it yet."

"How about this tell me how many zeros it would take?" I could see his face scrunch into a frown. "Trust me what you listed isn't much in my opinion."

"12 zeros and I'll even give you the materials and instructions to install it." He seemed to think he doped me because he had this smug smirk on his face. Well I just shrugged my shoulders and wrote out a check for 5 trillion dollars. When I handed it to him. He seemed stunned for a second before composing himself. Or maybe not. "You got to be kidding me no way those numbers are real not even I would write a check that big for one thing and second I was kidding." I chuckled. "What's so funny."

"I've got money to burn don't worry, and your reaction." I said chuckling a little still. With that I walked away to the owner of the shop that I forgot we were in. "How much for the shop." I said simply.

"half million." I smiled before writing half million down and handing over the check. "If you stay on as manager I'll be sure to give you a nice paycheck. I'll be over tomorrow with the paperwork." I said.

* * *

I was currently at a wizarding construction company in new York magical community. I was going to ask them to make me a mansion that can only be seen and entered if you have a invitation acknowledged by the owner. It was going to be the home base where I returned every couple years. After all the things I ordered A self updating, self organizing, and self book purchasing library with unlimited space, A indoor swimming lake (I can't really call it a pool with it's size), 172 bedrooms, 6 gazebos, 5 gardens each with a different purpose(herb, decoration, potion ingredient, vegetable, near extinct), A 5 person Sauna, 4 labs computer, science, potions, magical research (magic had found a way around technology so long as it was magic powered it was fine), 6 walk in closets the size of strip malls(for all the cloths I will be getting over the next few millennia), 15 storage rooms again the size of strip malls, a museum wing bigger than the Smithsonian not including it's storage(we are talking about saving pieces of history that could get lost in time), A dueling arena, stables, a quittich pitch, koi pond, magical menagerie (to help keep the species going extinct alive), An avery (for the birds I will be using for business with the wizarding world), a humungous five star self updating kitchen, 32 bathrooms, house elf quarters(do you think I'd let servants into my house or that I'd do it myself with a house this big), a weaponry, an armory, a magical artifacts room the size of Hogwarts, and of course my ballroom. I made the fire wards, anti-theft wards, anti-pest, and fidelious charm placed on the house.

* * *

Tony

I hooked up the final cable underwater This was supposed to be the test drive for the arc reactor. Thinking back to over the past year I hardly saw my employer Harry Xavier sure I saw an occasional Skype, email, or even text but other than that he practically disappeared. I thought half the time he was dead. I sighed and knew I'd be seeing him very soon

Meanwhile

I walked up to Xavier Mansion the ground was covered in children. I narrowed my eyes and noticed they weren't normal children. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my key but buzzed in anyway. "Hello this is the owner of this mansion Harry Xavier and I'm coming in whether you let me in now or not." I said turning the key in the gate hearing a click I opened it. I walked in my arms behind my back my spine straight. I walked past several children some staring curiously at me others glaring I was wearing my suit when I felt the air prickle I ducked in time to see a fireball fly over head. Getting up arms behind my back the whole time I walked up to a glaring a blonde while everyone else was looking scared or worried. I looked down at him He was the only one write now with fire mixed with his aura and was glaring at me before hand. I looked down at him. "Big mistake bub." I said and drop kicked his head. Then I simply walked back to the manor. Being polite I knocked on the door waiting for it to be opened. It was the only time I took my hand from behind my back the entire time I was on the property and they saw why my hands had claws. I was having trouble controlling my metamorphmagus ability again it was acting up when at extreme emotions. I waited a minute before slamming the door open and barging in. Coming face to face with my squib son with Cho. "Hey son." I said smiling closed mouth at him before I sniffed the air a couple times. Stiffening up when I saw who it came from. My eyes turning feral yellow and launched myself at the wild man beside Charles extending my claws till they were three feet long and changing them to metal. I'd recognize him anywhere. The man that attacked me and my friends 50 years ago alongside his brother. They killed Neville, Luna, Draco, Teddy, Rose(Ron and Hermione's daughter), George, Collin, Hagrid, and Blaise. As well as a bunch of other people I didn't know they killed them all. "If it isn't Jimmy." I said using the name his brother was calling him when they killed everyone. "Your no man your a wild beast that should of been put down before you became the monster you are." I said snarling slashing at him completely ignoring the blasted coming at me as I turned myself into diamond to avoid the damage of the attacks to my person. My occlumency shields were the best so the professor couldn't get to me through my mind I barely even felt him. Right now I was in a blood haze. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to control my actions. I couldn't even tell what the guy was shouting at me anymore. "You killed them You killed them all you and your brother killed everyone." I shouted and suddenly the body beneath me went still and 5 pairs of arms restrained me.

* * *

Pyro's POV

I was lounging around outside hanging with Iceman like usual when all of a suddenly the gate doors opened and some guy just strolled in like acting like Emma Frost all superior like. Professor had told us as soon as the gates opened that the mansion owner was visiting. He looked like a normal human acted like it too what with narrowing his eyes at us all like others do when they see something. They made me so mad so without thinking I threw a fire ball at him only for him to dodge pick me out of the crowd drop kick me then stroll to the door like nothing happened. The thing that got me was that he spoke like logan I was gonna throw another fireball at him but I noticed his claws no wonder he didn't have his hands out he was a mutant and probably thought we were normies until he saw me throw fireballs.

When he just barged in it wasn't barely 2 minutes when shouts and fighting could be heard. Running in I saw him trying to skewer and slice up Logan. His eyes blood red and body turned to diamond as the professor tried to hack into his mind. I saw Hank, Gambit, Scott, and Bobby try to help but I noticed that that isn't enough running forward I heard what he said, "You killed them You killed them all you and your brother killed everyone." I gripped him when I noticed Logan was to shocked to fight back. And as soon as I gripped him he seemed to come back he straightened up his powers suppressed and he walked to the door. He only looked back once and that was to look at the professor. He looked at the paper in his hand I didn't notice till now. Before my eyes I saw words appear but I couldn't make it out and he dropped it. Then he rushed through the door slamming it in his wake effectively leaving people to chaos.

In the middle of the chaos I picked up the piece of paper it said.

"This is your last chance meet me at madbury avenue Tomarrow at noon. I'll be waiting and you have some explanations to give."

* * *

Wild One

Hi I'm amelia

AmberStorm

A fiery mane of fire for hair this Villain prefers to wear a flaming red and yellow jumpsuit that hugs her figure. Her alter ego Cassandra Has long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She is a troubled child and when she was caught up in the Big Bang she contemplated crime for a get rich quick sceam. It wasn't until after the second big bang that she put her plans into action. She has the power of fire and the power over weather.

Mystery

A helpful metahuman who covers for mutants whether hero or villain for a price. Her real name is Teresa and she was Created in the Second Big Bang. She can morph into anyone and can multiply. She can not copy powers unless they manifest physically like wings or tentacles. Her true form consists of pink skin, purple hair, and sky blue eyes. while in her original human form she has black hair pale skin and brown eyes.

Stellalectra

a super hero though she doesn't act like it sometimes with a symbionic suit and electricity for hair she is a combination of Static and Gear she also has the ability to shape metal. Though she can turn off the electricity she doesn't unless unconscious or in her alter ego form Amelia Stone, Hot Streak's sister. Amelia was working at S.T.A.R. labs 7 years previously to the big bang as an intern when she was asked to fetch a gas sample she accidently dropped it and it evaporated into the air around it she breathed a good amount in before an explosion forced her out of the smoke. No one noticed her breath in the smoke and she was fired for 'destroying' the testing sample. Before she left she took a sample of the bang baby gas and a copy of all data portaining to it for analysis to make sure she didn't inhale anything harmful it later turned out to be bang baby gas.

When she discovered her powers she used them to bend the metal in the junk yard so she could make an invention. The invention was a new state of the art security system she sold it to Wayne interprises after showing him the skimatics. She received a paying job offer afterwards but declined saying she had seen enough of Science for a life time. She received enough money set her in the lap of luxury for a few years but she chose to just buy a nice house that was completely hers and leaving her with a small amount of money. Having no choice she sold a sample of the bang gas to Alva Industries a few months later shortly before the big bang occured. Again she was offered a job but again she refused. She had received enough money from that single sell that she is currently set for A life of luxury. Over the next few years she made wise investments with the money buying a few well to do businesses. Guaranteeing she would never have to work again. After the Second Big Bang she came out to the public as Stellalectra the Heroine she many times teamed up with Static and Gear.

* * *

It was a beautiful day out even though the cure was in the air. But it didn't matter I had plenty of the big bang gas at home so it didn't matter if my powers were weakened they will become stronger than ever after I get another dose of bang baby gas. After the second big bang more bang babies have turned up. The cure is slowly fading from the air and once it's gone a new hero will rise. With all the former heros at least weakened I'll be the only one with full power. I was currently in my Limo heading towards Gotham to buy some medicine for my ward Teresa who is very sick she is a bang baby so I have to do it privately. I was also hoping to acquire the parts I needed to build a symbionic suit while I'm there.

* * *

Bruce looked at me with suspicion before he smiled and we shook hands. "I hope the parts I am lending you will help with your experiments as well as curing your friend. It's the least I can do since you sold me that impenetrible security system." I smiled back.

"I was only doing what I needed at the time to survive in the world. I thank you for your help with these parts there will be more good done in the world." With that I left with a breifcase of parts and medicine for my friend.

* * *

3 weeks later

With my friend better and my symbiotic suit finished it was time to go for my first patrol of course I had Teresa cover for me. In fact patrol had already started. I was flying on my jet boots part of my suit features. I had a helmet on that covered the top part of my face. I have wires hanging out of the bottom of my helmet If it is ever knocked off I can simply just have electricity replace my hair in an instant. Didn't want to be mistaken as a boy afterall. My suit also increased my strength and protected me from damage. And it even had a connection port on my left arm with a computer so I could hack into anything. As I scanned the area using the numbers displayed on my headgear. It locks on bang babies using a gas sample. Seeing a couple bleeps eastward I headed that way. It wasn't long before I found out it was a couple kids one had blonde hair and glassed. The other black with dreadlocks it wasn't long before I made a connection between static and this young man and from thee it was obvious Gear was the blonde. Oh this was going to be fun. Landing on the ground infront of them she made sure she seemed nonthreatening as I looked at the computer making sure I looked confused. I looked at the computer then at them then at the computer again. I slowly cautiously walked up to the stunned boys.

"You guys are bang babies?" I said cautiously, "You guys don't look like you could hurt a fly. Strange." Shaking my head to make a convincing actress, I said, "How bout you and me team up I'm new to Dakota you see." I hung my arms around their shoulders casually. "Got ta have the 411 on the 911 you feel me?" Still they didn't say a word I was starting to get annoyed. I huffed as I removed my arms from their shoulders and walked a few steps away. "Fine your no fun." With that I activated my hover boots and searched for someone else to either fight or tease. Whatever the person was in the mood for. I like to tease and I like to fight. mostly fight.

* * *

30 minutes later

Francis

"Hey, Frankie." I looked left and right before looking up to see a cyber chick floating above me. She seemed familiar. But the fact that she called me Frankie was a big clue. only my family and my childhood friend called me Frankie. The only person out of those people alive was Jay. And Jay is not a girl. "Hey Frankie don't you recognize your big sister." The girl smiled. I backed away quickly.

"Stay away my sister is dead!" She halted.

"That is what mother told you?" She questioned. Leaning forward and smiling showing the eyes that I remember as clear as day. I tentatively walk forward and hug her. Whispering. "what happened?"

* * *

meanwhile

"I don't know Richie something just isn't right how did she know we were even heros for all she knew we were one of the villains." Richie was laying on the bed nonchalantly while his friend ranted completely ignoring his suggestion about comparing us to the superheros on the news like ebon did. I looked out into the night sky. thinking about the techno chick she was wearing a symbiotic suit maybe I should build one. Then we would look like a pair not to mention all the benefits of having a symbiotic suit. "chie! Richie, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry just thinking.." I sighed looking back out at the window I imagined how she would look without her helmet. then I remembered she never gave me her name. "Who was that girl?"

"I don't know man I don't know." Virgil answered not even noticing my dreamy tone.


End file.
